Jean-Pierre Zylberstein
is a minor character who appears in KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode and its movie, KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode: Paritto! Omoide no Mille-feuille!. A pâtissier who taught Kirarin how to make sweets in Paris, he is passionate for making sweets but something seems to have changed about him. Appearance He has long blond hair and wears a top hat that has a large red rose on it. Personality Jean-Pierre is an extremely intense pâtissier who specializes in making impeccable sweets and hates following trends. However, he prefers to work alone and doesn't like educating or accepting any potential apprentices aside from Kirarin and Pikario, as he pursues the practice of "No apprenticeship" (弟子は取らない主義) with adherence. This trait is later being exploited by Cook after he becomes obsessed with inventing the ultimately perfect sweet. Jean-Pierre can also be quite a penny-pincher owing to his impoverished state, since he is reluctant to buy a new bulb to replace the old one and refuses to pay the rent of his workshop despite numerous urges from his landlord. He can be critical and blunt as well if he feels disappointed with someone, unaware that his words can hurt other’s feelings. Despite his seemingly casual exterior and direct words, Jean-Pierre is an encouraging mentor, as he inspires Ciel to pursue after her dream, and has soon learned to respect her choice. Relationships *'Kirahoshi Ciel:' Ciel was one of his first apprentices. Although he didn't teach her much and sometimes got annoyed by her pestering to evaluate her sweets, he approves of her natural talent. However, their relationship gets distant after Ciel left France. At first, he is disappointed with Ciel for losing her cooking skills, which hurts her emotionally. After being saved by Parfait, he notices and accepts her advice. *'Cook:' Cook was his former assistant. He first encountered Cook who was trapped in an ancient recipe. He was unaware that she had been exploiting and using him until he was rescued by the Cures. Not knowing that Cook had reincarnated as a little girl, he kindly accepted her as his apprentice when he noticed her outside his workshop. History Before the beginning of the series, Jean-Pierre has been a passionate Frenchman, dedicated to creating the most impeccable desserts on his own. Unfortunately, because of his style being far too shocking and unworldly, he is isolated by the mainstream, which results in him living in an extremely impoverished life. Although generally preferring to work alone, one day he makes an exception for two twin sibling fairies Kirarin and Pikario, who are homeless in France, to take shelter at his home. Nonetheless, he is once again alone after Pikario abruptly departs without notifying and Kirarin being scouted by Solaine, though he doesn’t seem to mind much about their respective departures and even refuses Solaine's offer for him to work at MON TRESOR. Sometime later, he encounters Cook who is inhabiting in one of the recipes he discovered and entitles her as his assistant, not knowing her ulterior motive. For the majority of time in the series, he is merely being mentioned in flashbacks from the perspective of Ciel/Kirarin, until his in-person debut in the movie. When he reunites with Ciel during a contest, he acts nonchalant even after Ciel headbutts him and comments on how he finds Ciel no longer has the waft of air he deems as familiar. As he introduces Cook and later becomes enthusiastic over her, Ciel questions his drastic change. According to Ciel's flashbacks, Jean-Pierre was far more rational and kinder in the past, such as kindly sheltering her and Pikario after they stumbled upon him one night, even though he had always been obsessed with creating desserts such as a mille-feuille that once made her and Pikario barf rainbows, and was pestered by her insistence on trying her creations. However, one part of her flashback includes how he temporarily forgot her after she transformed into her human form for the first time, only initially focusing on her cream puff instead of her changed appearance. This reaction later parallels his disappointment towards Ciel losing her skills which is the reason he no longer finds her familiar, consequently hurting her feelings without him being aware. Without Ciel, Jean-Pierre soon succumbs into a more serious degree of craziness, falling deeper into Cook's trap as he continues to make the Ultimate Sweet for her. Although the weaken Cures struggle to save him from Cook's wicked plan, they arrive at the secret place only for the sweet to have already been made. Cook had managed to push him into the mix, which resulted in him being brainwashed and Paris being damaged. Since a headbutt from Parfait wasn't enough and the Cures having ineffective powers, the six Cures decide to venture inside of the Ultimate Sweet which Jean-Pierre had fused with. After making it inside, Parfait snaps him out of his controlled state by giving him the Mille-feuille she baked earlier. She advises him to start accepting new apprentices since they can help him become a better pastry chef when she is away. Persuaded, Jean-Pierre accepts her advice then takes a bite of the dessert, before giving her a satisfied smile. However, since being fused with the massive sweet had drained most of his energy, he collapses in exhaustion, fainting as a result. Following the Cures' departure, Jean-Pierre is now working in his revamped workshop when he spots a reincarnated Cook eagerly staring inside. Although he is unaware that this Cook has been reborn, he seems to have taken Ciel's advice to heart as he eventually decides to allow the new Cook to enter, thus letting her become his apprentice. Trivia *The name "Zylberstein" or "Silberstein" is a Yiddish surname. *Apparently, he is the person who unintentionally taught Kirarin the phrase Très Bien!. Gallery Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:Minor characters Category:Movie characters